Recruitment Questions and Tests
The Questions # This RP is T-1 regulated. How well do you know and understand the rules for T-1? How many years have you been using it? # If you were to be accepted into SNC, how often would you participate in the role play per week? # Seeing as this is a Naruto based role play, how much do you know and understand about the Naruto series? # We require members to start off as Genin, the starting rank of all Shinobi. Will this be a problem? The Tests * An Entry Post is required for the first test. The setting is (city), (City activity), (Day/Night), (Weather.) * A combat reply post is required as the second test. Please use the following attack post as a test for possible members. The potential member chooses either Cloud or Leaf Shinobi to continue their reply post as. .::The 2 Shinobi stood across the water from each other, utilizing their Chakra under their feet as naturally as breathing. Both were Jounin rank Shinobi, and the battle had already been intense enough without the added downpour that was taking place. There was no sunlight, and the winds had picked up out of nowhere. The Hidden Leaf Shinobi darted around to the right, utilizing his speed and mastery of Taijutsu to help push himself even faster. Water sprang up behind his feet, and off to either side as he dashed in a circle around the Hidden Cloud Shinobi. The Leaf Shinobi reached in his back pouch, and grabbed 4 Shuriken, and threw them from his chest outward his side at the Cloud Shinobi. Once they left his hand, he stopped quickly, and performed the hand seals of Tiger → Ox → Monkey → Rabbit → Ram → Boar → Ox → Horse → Monkey → Tiger → Dog → Tiger → Snake → Tiger → Ox → Monkey → Rabbit → Bird. A large swirl of water appeared around the Leaf Shinobi. "Water Style. Giant Vortex Jutsu!" the Leaf Shinobi called out before the Vortex rapidly spun and then launched in a water vortex at the Cloud Shinobi. Their distance apart at the time of this attack was roughly 50 yards. A nice distance for long ranged attacks such as this. The Leaf Shinobi had to focus on the current attack. However, given the fact that the Cloud Shinobi had an affinity for Lightning, this was almost a one sided battle except for the fact that the Leaf Shinobi also had Earth Release and had used it several times to help counter, dodge, and attack the lightning user, though it was never really effective. The Cloud Shinobi, also had another release, and that was Fire Release. The Cloud Shinobi had watched the Leaf Shinobi rapidly shoot out the hand seals for their jutsu, and what a long set it was. During the time of the hand seals, the Shuriken had gotten to him. The Cloud Shinobi had reached into his back pouch as well, and brought out a Kunai blade, and quickly deflected each Shuriken into the water below him. From here, the Cloud Shinobi knew lightning styled jutsu would not do much against such a torrent of water, so he had to come up with something fast. He threw his Kunai into the air, and performed the hand seal of Tiger as he quickly built up Chakra. Once the torrent of water reached 10 yards ahead of him, he unleashed his Jutsu. "Fire Style. Great Dragon Fire Jutsu!" he called out, and launched a powerful dragon-head-shaped fireball and it hit the vortex head on, and stopped it. With continued use of his Chakra, as well as the Leaf Shinobi constantly using his Water Style, both Shinobi are locked in a deadlock.::.